


Close calls

by Abitfairytailforme



Series: Experiences [2]
Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitfairytailforme/pseuds/Abitfairytailforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clyde and Luke saved the day again and decide to have some fun in the attic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close calls

"Can you believe that just happened? We just barely stopped her. Take about close calls” Luke says as they run into the attic.

“I can’t believe it,” Clyde is still stunned. It’s not everyday you see your math teacher transform into a giant ant with a radioactive exoskeleton. They had spent the whole day trying to solve it quietly, calling in Sarah Jane and K9 as reinforcements, but the whole school saw Ms. Fletch's real form anyway. 

“Do these kind of things happen at every school or does it just revolve around us?” Clyde asks groaning.

“Oh, don’t be so vain. I’m sure it happens everywhere, we just don’t hear about it.” Luke replies, walking to the other side of the attic.

“Oh I’m vain am I? What about you!” Clyde asks, following him.

Luke turns around. 

“I’m not vain!” 

Clyde rolls his eyes even though he knows Luke is right. He is not vain, but that does not mean he is going to let him have the last word.

“I think you’re so vain you spend time in front of the mirror admiring yourself every morning!” Luke looks offended and Clyde starts to worry that he went too far, but Luke starts to laugh and Clyde joins in. “Let’s get back to the point though. Sarah Jane wanted us to have Mr. Smith come up with a story.”

“Right you are. Mr. Smith, I need you!” Clyde smiles as the wind blows around him and Mr. Smith appears.

“How can I help you Luke?”

“We need a cover story to explain the giant ant that appeared in our school. What are you thinking of?”

“I could leak a story about there being a new chemical in the school dinners that caused hallucinations and then add an obituary to Ms. Fletch that would cover up any question about her. If you think that would cover it.”

“That would work out well, thank you. If you could just write that story into most of the newspapers.” 

Mr. Smith quickly finishes the task and closes himself up, appearing to be just a normal brick wall.

“Well that’s one thing taken care of.” Clyde says.

“Why, what else do we need to do?” Luke asks, honestly confused.

“Sarah Jane left to get an interview with the new factory opening up right?” 

Luke rolls his eyes as he finally catches on. “Clyde, not here! Not in the attic. Mum doesn’t knock when entering here”

“But she’s out and your whining is going to stop me.” Clyde says smugly.

Clyde then pushes Luke against the red beam which consequently knocked a bunch of papers that was tacked up to the ground. Clyde starts to kiss Luke, but he is pushed away.

“Now look what you’ve done!” Clyde could tell he wasn’t really upset, but he was squirming anyway so Clyde pinned Luke with his body.

“You know, you’re really cute when you pout.” Clyde informs him, then tries kissing him again, but Luke doesn’t let him get off that easily though.

“I do not pout!” Luke replies indignantly. Luke then quickly manages to switch places with Clyde, pinning him to the beam. It happens so fast Clyde doesn’t even understand how he did it.

“Hey!” Clyde says.

“And you,” Luke pauses to give him a quick kiss on each cheek and then on the nose, completely ignoring his mouth(he's such a tease!), “Clyde Langer, look cute when you’re surprised.”

“I…” Luke smirks as Clyde stumbles to get a thought out.

“See, surprised!” Luke wants to win this one so he gives Clyde no chance to have the last word by kissing him. He takes it slow at first. Giving Clyde light kisses on his lower lip before he runs his tongue over Clyde’s lip, asking permission.

Clyde tilts his head back and opens his mouth, allowing Luke to enter. Clyde won the last disagreement(well, not disagreements so much as bouts of teasing) so he lets Luke have this one. Luke gently enters his tongue into Clyde’s mouth. He runs his tongue over Clyde's teeth and then pulls back slightly to gently scrape his teeth on Clyde's lower lip. While Luke is totally in control of this kiss Clyde can’t resist grabbing him by the hips and pulling him closer and entangling his tongue with Luke’s. Clyde is really enjoying himself when Luke suddenly pulls back and leaves Clyde open mouthed and stunned. 

“What are you doing?” Clyde hisses.

“I think I hear footsteps! Keep your mouth open and go with my lead.”

Clyde sighs. They had been dating for two months now and were completely serious, but they still hadn’t told anyone. Especially not Sarah Jane or Rani(or Maria come to think of it…) and they definitely didn’t want them to find out like this.

Sure enough the door to the attic opens and they hear Sarah Jane enter.

“You guys are still up here? I thought Mr. Smith would have made a story by now. What are you doing anyway, Luke? It’s a mess up here!” She exclaims.

“We were fooling around and we knocked a bunch of stuff over.” Luke replies simply, shrugging his shoulders like it’s no big deal that he is right in front of Clyde who currently has his mouth open.

“Okay, but what are do you doing with Clyde?” 

“Oh. I accidentally knocked him over and...” Sarah Jane cuts him off.

“What do you mean you knocked him over!” She asks horrified. 

“It was an accident and I apologized. He says he bit his tongue though, so I was checking it to make sure he didn’t do any serious damage.”

“And did he?” She asks, brow crinkled in worry.

“No, he’s completely fine. Sorry about that though.” Luke tells Clyde stepping away from him.

“It’s all right. It was an accident. The way we were fooling around I could have done the same to you.” Clyde smiled at Luke and Luke smiled back.

“Okay then. Clean up this mess please.” Sarah Jane says and then walks out of the attic.

They’re still smiling.

It had been a close call.

But they hadn’t been caught… 

...yet.


End file.
